What The Heart Wants
by citiznkimberly
Summary: It has been sixteen months after everything hit the fan and now Spencer and Emily are focused on farthering their futures together, but not without overcoming their incoming obstacles. Spemily. Sequel to Drunk On You.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh! Finally! Behold everyone, the Drunk On You sequel that you have been waiting a year for . . . well, almost a year. I know what I'm doing is dangerous on so many levels because I already have a story that I'm still not done with, but I just can't make you guys wait any longer. And then plus, something recently came up and it's been bothering the heck out of me for months now. But I think writing helps me forget about it so, without further ado . . .! Enjoy ladies and gentlemen.**

 **Oh wait! One more thing, the Drunk On You timespan was from June - September so from where we left off was September 2014. Sixteen months have passed so it would be the end of January 2016. Just to clear things up for you guys.**

* * *

 _Summary_ : It has been sixteen months after everything hit the fan and now Spencer and Emily are focused on farthering their futures together, but not without overcoming their incoming obstacles. Spemily fluff.

 _Rating_ : Heavy T.

 _Disclaimer_ : **I do not own Pretty Little Liars nor its characters or the episode titles that I might use from time to time. I just own this plot.**

Chapter One - **Miss Me**

Emily Fields smiled adoringly, the almost empty cup of coffee in her hand, at the early morning letter the love of her life had wrote for her . . . along with the box of chocolate chip cookies she had saw sitting on the kitchen counter. Spencer had yet another early call in for work and she had left before Emily had woken up, but not without kissing her girlfriend on the forehead and whispering, as if the sleeping girl could hear her, "I love you, Em."

Emily let her eyes race over the words once more and she could have sworn her heart had skipped a beat.

 _Emily:_

 _Good morning beautiful, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be thinking about you while I'm in the office. Oh and even though you were sleeping, I still got my good morning kiss, but it wasn't where I wanted it to be. ;) I got you some chocolate chip cookies because I know how much you love them. And don't forget to go for your run! I know how cranky you get when you don't have your morning run! As much as I would love to wake you up, you look so adorable sleeping. Aw you're cuddling the pillow. You're so cute. I gotta go, Em. I love you._

 _xoxo,_

 _Spencer_

Emily sighed happily to herself as she folded up the letter and stuffed it into her pockets. The swimmer finished off her cup of coffee and headed upstairs, getting ready for her morning run. She slipped on some sweats and pulled her hair up in a tight bun and stuffed the letter in her drawer, along with the other letters her girlfriend had written her. While doing so, Emily came across a photo. A huge smile spread across the brunette's face as she lifted the picture of her, Spencer, Hanna, and Alison and held it in both of her hands.

The girl took a seat at the edge of the bed and stared at the photo. The photo of her and her three favorite people was taken almost three weeks ago when the four girls had went to Walt Disney World in Florida to kick off the new year. Emily remembered the two weeks as if it were just yesterday because it was during those two weeks that the four girls had vowed to never let anything come between them . . . and it was during those weeks that Spencer Hastings had took her out on the best date of her life.

 _January 1, 2016._

 _"Are you guys sure it isn't too early? Because I can just-"_

 _"Spencer!" Hanna whispered, softly hitting the girl in the stomach, "This is the fourth time you've asked this in the past fifteen minutes."_

 _"Yeah," Alison added, crossing her arms over her chest. "If you ask us that one more time, I'm going to pour my coffee on you."_

 _Spencer sighed, "I'm sorry. I just don't want to freak her out, you know?" The slender girl glanced at the bathroom door where her girlfriend was now taking a shower._

 _Since this was the only time she could get her two friends alone without Emily there, she took a risk at talking about her current plan while the girl was taking her shower. She had her friends promise to keep their voices down so Emily wouldn't hear._

 _"You won't," Alison placed a hand on Spencer's shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze before continuing, "Look Spence, if you don't do it now, you'll end up regretting it."_

 _"Besides it's freaking New Years Day," Hanna shrugged, "Disney World will have the fireworks show tonight . . . you-"_

 _Spencer stood from her seat on the bed, a sudden rush of realization hitting her, "That's it!" Her mouth opened in awe as she wrapped her arms around Hanna, "I love you! I love you! I love you!"_

 _Alison's hands fell on her sides, "Wow, I really am feeling the love over here, Spence." The surgeon said with a tone of playful jealousy, "Can I know what Hanna did that made you love her so much?"_

 _"Yeah," Hanna laughed, finally wrapping her arms around her friend, "I want to know too."_

 _Spencer broke the hug, a huge smile on her face. "When Emily gets out of the shower, do not let her leave this building until we leave for breakfast, okay?" The lawyer let her eyes pace back and forth between the two girls and she watched as her friends nodded slowly, both of them sporting confused looks. "We're going to Disney World!" She whispered, excitedly and skipped happily towards the door._

 _"Where are you going?" Hanna asked, her face still twisted into a confused look. "We have to go for breakfast in an hour."_

 _The brunette grabbed her keys to her rental and opened the door, "I'll meet you guys there. I have something I have to do before it's too late."_

 _"Like what?" Alison laughed at how excited her friend was, "Can you atleast let us in on it?"_

 _Spencer smiled lightly and took one final look at her friends and shook her head, "I can't. It's a secret. But you'll know later tonight, I promise."_

 _And with that, the lawyer walked out of the hotel room. Now she saw the reason her and her friends had decided on getting two rental cars. The four girls had gotten two rentals when they had first made the reservations, but during the whole two weeks they had been in Florida, they had only used one of them._

The sound of Emily's phone ringing broke her out of her trance. The brunette retrieved her iPhone from the side of the bed and read the called ID. _Hanna Marin_.

Emily slid her finger across the answer button and pressed her phone to her ear, "Good morning, Han."

The swimmer heard her best friend groan, "Why do I drink so much again?"

The brunette laughed softly before replying to her best friend, "I don't know, Han. You refused to tell me . . . remember?"

 _Emily laughed as Hanna and Alison raced back and forth to find the perfect outfits for New Years Day. Unlike the blondes, Emily and Spencer had picked out their clothes the night before like they always did and they had gotten teased for it by Hanna and Alison every time._

 _"You guys still think picking out your clothes at night is stupid?" Emily raised her eyebrows at the girls and watched as they both tossed her an irriated look._

 _"Yes." The blondes simply said, before resuming their search for the perfect outfit._

 _Hanna's arms slapped to her sides, "We literally went shopping yesterday and I can't even think of a unique way to mix my outfits up," the fashion designer scoffed, "Talk about a fashion block."_

 _Emily stood from her bed and walked over to Hanna's closet. The swimmer looked through her best friend's wardrobe, "Hanna, there are plenty of nice clothes in here that you can match up."_

 _"Which one?" Alison's cheeks puffed as she held up two dresses. Emily didn't even have time to respond to the girl before Hanna's voice echoed through her ears._

 _"We're going to be walking around for most of the day, Ali. Not to mention, we're going to an amusement park . . . so neither."_

 _"Guys, we really have to go. Spencer is going to be so pissed if we're late." Emily ran her fingers through her hair, "Just pick something."_

 _"I don't know about that." Hanna muttered._

 _Spencer had texted Alison ten minutes after she had left and told her that she might be late to thier breakfast reservation. She still didn't want to tell the surgeon what she was up to, but she did tell the girl where she was. After sending the girl several sad faces, Spencer had given up the place, but made Alison swear not to tell Hanna. Ali had lasted a good minute before breaking that promise. She didn't tell all of it though, only the part about the lawyer being late._

 _Alison gave the blonde a wide eyed look and shook her head, "Let's just find something to wear. Emily is right . . . we have thirty minutes to get there. We'll find something later. We're still coming back here afterwards . . . right?"_

 _Hanna and Emily both nodded their heads. The fashion designer sighed, before grabbing a beanie and a pair of sunglasses. The blonde had settled for a pair of ripped jeans and a long sleeved shirt, considering the weather. Alison decided with a pair of black leather jeans and a yellow spaghetti strap tee._

 _Before exiting the hotel, Emily grabbed herself a jacket. The brunette didn't exactly think it was cold outside. She had gotten the jacket for Alison, knowing she was going to be complaining about how cold it was later._

 _And she was indeed right because as soon Alison DiLaurentis took one step out of the lobby onto the outside, she complained._

 _Two Hours Later._

 _It was only ten o'clock when Hanna Marin had took her first sip of alcohol for the day. After the blonde had downed her first glass, she had begged her three friends to let her drink another . . . and another . . . and another, but they didn't let her,_ especially _Emily._

 _The swimmer looked at her friend with a worried expression, "Why have you been drinking so much? Is there something going on?"_

 _Hanna only shrugged her shoulders, guilt flowing through her body as she lied to her best friend, "I just want to have fun, Emily . . . can't I have fun?" she asked, frustration building throughout her voice. "I'm twenty five years old, I can handle myself."_

 _"Geez Hanna," Alison glanced at Emily and noticed her slightly shocked expression, "She was just asking a question."_

 _"It's fine. She's right, Ali." The brunette took a sip of her water and hunched her shoulders, "We aren't teenagers anymore."_

 _Alison nodded her head slowly as she took one final look at Hanna. Spencer, on the other hand, leaned her elbows across the table, "So!" She began, trying to ease some of the tension between Hanna and Alison, "Has Emily told you guys that she's almost finished writing her book?"_

* * *

 **Well there it is folks! Good? Bad? Honestly, I think it's a pretty good start and my sister, who is very supportive of me, says it's also a good start. I would LOVE to hear your thoughts! Next chapter should be up whenever I post it. Oh! Uhh I start school Thursday! BOOO. Seriously though, I'm excited but not excited to go back. But anyway, let me know what you guys think in a review. Love you guys. xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Here is the next installment of What The Heart Wants, but before I begin. I'm stealing fanfiction user** _ **outsid3r**_ **'s thing and am now going to start replying to you guys' reviews. Thank you to the two people who reviewed! And also, thank you to all the follows and favorites. I appreciate you guys so much and I'm so glad you're giving me a chance!**

 **dahliadaria** -Haha! No, please get some sleep. You need all the rest you can get if you want to stay up and talk to your _friend_ , Shae. ;) Oh and trust me, I'm not Marlene King. When I say the answers are coming, they are coming! Lol! Thank you for reviewing!

 **Guest** \- Oh gosh! You Haleb shippers are coming out of nowhere, aren't you? Okay, the thing about Hanna and Caleb in this fic . . . I'm figuring out the nicest way I can put this. They are not going to happen. I'm sorry, hun. Maybe try typing 'Hanna and Caleb fanfics' on Google or Bing and see what you get. But as far as my plans go, nope! No Haleb in this story. Just Spemily. But I am planning something big for Hanna relationship wise, so if you want to stick around for that, you're more than welcome to. Thanks for the review!

Chapter 2 - **Isn't It Strange**

Spencer Hastings and Alison DiLaurentis grabbed their coffees and looked for a place to sit, seeing as though it was lunch time and the place was absolutely filled with people. While Spencer was in her office looking over one of her cases, Alison had barged in and reminded her that they had a lunch date.

Alison was only in town for one more day before she had to head back to Philadelphia. The blonde girl had promised her friends that she would hang out with each one of them and Spencer was the last one left. Spencer and Alison had planned this lunch(coffee.) date two days ago but like always, Spencer was called in for work.

"There's a spot," Alison pointed with her free hand, "Over there in the corner!" The blonde hurried to the spot, Spencer following quickly behind. The gIrls sat down in the corner of the store, both of them breathing out a sigh of relief as two other people were headed for the same spot, "That two years of cross country _did_ pay off."

Spencer scoffed, "You didn't even win anything your whole two years of participating in cross country, Ali." The girl laughed at her blonde friend's deathly glare and took a small sip of her coffee, "So uh, how's life?"

"That is the most awkward way to start off a conversation," Alison chuckled, leaning back in her chair and taking in her surroundings, "I can't believe this will be yours in a couple of months . . . all of this."

"All the credit goes to Cece . . . if it wasn't for her, I wouldn't even be thinking about buying this place." Spencer smiled to herself, her mind recalling the day that her former fling had suggested the idea of buying the Brew.

 _"Wow, and you guys actually gave her permission to write about it?" Cece asked, her blonde hair falling freely down her back, "That's so cool. I wish I had the ability to write anything. I can't even write a paragraph about myself."_

 _Spencer laughed as she sat down on Cece's couch. "I mean, it's not that big of a deal. If Emily wants to write about what happened to us, she can. It happened to her too." The girl smiled softly to herself. "And plus . . . Even if we didn't want her to write it, we wouldn't have said it to her face."_

 _"Why not?"_

 _A blush formed on the brunette's cheeks, "Because we love her . . . I love her."_

 _Cece smiled softly at the blush that was forming on her friend's cheek. Even though the two had a little thing so long ago, she was still happy for Spencer and they were still closer than ever. As much as Cece didn't want to admit it, she needed Spencer in her life and Spencer needed her._

 _Spencer would always come to Cece for help . . . with everything. Relationships, recipes, ideas on what to wear to a date( when Hanna was busy, of course.), and family problems. Without Cece, Spencer's girlfriend, Emily wouldn't have a job._

 _"You do understand she's leaving for the Olympics soon, right?" Cece spoke, knocking the brunette from her love daze. "Are you going to do something special before she leaves or do I have to do all the work by myself?"_

 _Spencer ran her fingers through her hair and rested her elbows on her knees. "Okay, here's what I have planned; the girls and I decided on going to Florida for the holidays. I just wanted to take Emily to Disney World and out for dinner, which is not really going to be a dinner because—"_

 _"Because you're going to propose." Cece's smile grew on her face at the idea of Spencer finally getting married. "That is the most predictable thing I have ever heard, but don't worry. Your plans might change." The blonde laughed to herself, patting Spencer on her leg, "I've been to Disney World before, so your plans might change."_

 _"What makes you say that?"_

 _Cece sighed to herself and grabbed something from the side of the couch, "You really need to install another room in your house . . . just for these." The store owner's face twisted into one of disgust as she held a book in her hand. "I'm so sick of you leaving these things around my house. Every time I clean, they are either on the floor or on the couch."_

 _The lawyer smiled herself as she grabbed the book from Cece's hand, "I've been looking for this book." She flipped through the pages of the book really quickly before slamming it shut and placing it on the table in front of the couch, "The first chapter is really good. I haven't gotten to the rest of it yet."_

 _"I've seen the movie, Fifty Shades of Grey," Cece's face beamed, "I can tell you what happens if you want to me."_

 _Spencer shook her head quickly, a smirk growing on her face, "Emily and I have already seen the movie . . . now I want to read the book."_

 _"God, you're such a pervert," Cece playfully punched the girl in her stomach, "Isn't it strange we spent like two months dating on and off and you're always coming to me about Emily?"_

 _"Not really," The lawyer shook her head, "Why? Does that bother you or something? If it does, I'm sorry. I don't mean to—"_

 _Cece placed a finger over the girl's lips. "Spence, stop. It doesn't bother me at all. As long as you're happy, I'm happy okay nerd?" The girl hummed against her finger and Cece removed her finger from Spencer's lips. "But seriously though, have you considered buying a library or a book store or something?"_

 _Spencer closed her eyes and sighed, "Uh . . . Em and I talked about getting a little children's library where the kids can come and read books . . . oh! And it can also be a daycare where the parents are at work or have to run errands."_

 _The blonde nodded her head slowly, "What about the Brew? My friend has been looking for someone to buy that place for years. He says he wants to open up something better than a coffee shop, but I'm like 'sweetie, nothing is better than a coffee shop.'"_

 _"Oh yeah?" Spencer asked, her voice filled with excitement. "Why haven't I seen any signs up around Rosewood or even in the Brew itself?"_

 _"Because he's scared that the place might lose its customers due to him wanting to sell it." Cece laughed at her friend's now confused face, "Let's just say he isn't the ripest apple on the tree."_

 _"Wow," Spencer crossed her legs on the couch, "But I don't know anything about business management, I'm just a lawyer."_

 _The blonde laughed softly while burying her head into Spencer's shoulder, "That's what you have me for, you geek."_

 _End of Flashback._

"Okay so, you're splitting the ownership three ways?" Spencer nodded her head and Alison continued, "Nice! That way all the weight won't be on your shoulders."

"Or so when we have to work, the other one can take over."

"That's even better!" Alison squealed, "You guys are the smartest people in the world, I swear."

Spencer flipped her hair to one side, "Thank you . . . and check this out, if the kids get hurt, that's no problem! Just call Doctor Alison and she'll be flying down here all the way from Philadelphia."

Alison laughed as she shook her head at her best friend, "You're an idiot and I freaking love you," The blonde took a sip of her coffee and resumed talking, "Okay so, talk. When is the wedding day? Did you guys decide of a date yet?"

The brunette shrugged her shoulders, "Emily wants to have the wedding on my birthday, but I don't want her to because then I'll feel like she—"

"The Spring time is perfect!" The surgeon placed her coffee on the table and clapped her hands, "Perfect weather, beautiful dresses, beautiful skies!"

Spencer let out a soft chuckle, "Calm down Alison." The girl sat up in her seat, "I want our wedding day to be about _us . . ._ not about me. I thought maybe we could have the wedding some time during the month we met. So it could be more meaningful . . . you know? I just love her so much and I don't want to ruin what we have."

Alison's smile faded slowly as she examined the facial expressions on her best friend's face. The two girls' relationship wasn't always the best but when it came to one of them being happy, they would try to make each other happy, which resulted in another fight, but overall, the girls still loved each other dearly despite their rocky past.

"Spencer . . . you've been putting Emily first for the past sixteen months you've been together. Just go with what she's saying for once and don't let it get to you. All that should matter to you is that you're actually engaged and soon to be married to a smart, beautiful, talented, and sexy woman named Emily Fields. Any girl would be happy to take your place, Spence. Just do this one thing for yourself and get your girl." Alison squeezed the girl's knee before continuing, "If Emily wants to have the wedding on April 11 then by all means, let her. The quicker you guys are legally married, the quicker the post marriage sex."

The lawyer's cheeks reddened, but before the girl could scold her friend about her actions, Spencer's phone beeped. The brunette cursed to herself as she quickly stood from her seat and grabbed her bag, "Fuck Ali, I'm sorry . . . I totally forgot I had something I needed to do at the office. "

Alison sighed deeply to herself and rolled her eyes, "Just when we were about to get to the good stuff," she stood from her seat and picked up her coffee and keys from the table, "But I understand. You have work . . . we all do. I just wish we got to spend more time together this week."

The brunette pursed her lips, "I'm really sorry." She mumbled, pulling her blonde friend in for a hug, "Call me or text me whenever you can, okay? So I can make sure you're alright at all times."

The surgeon scoffed, pulling away from the hug, "I'm not Hanna . . . speaking of her, she really needs to get her shit together. This is Emily's fourth time in a month calling me early in the morning, crying about how Hanna isn't telling her something or how she thinks Hanna is mad at her. "

"Wait," Spencer blinked, "Emily called you crying?" Ali nodded and placed her hands on her hips, "She never told me anything about Hanna . . . as a matter of fact, I haven't even heard from Hanna in a week."

"Well whatever is going on, Emily is hurting and Hanna is keeping it a secret."

Spencer quickly walked out of the Brew and headed towards her car, "I'm going over to Hanna's right now."

"But what about your plans that made you cancel with me?" Alison shouted, but Spencer didn't hear her. She didn't hear anything . . . but the sound of her car starting and speeding off. She was sure she would be in Maryland in an hour . . . if she didn't get pulled over by the cops.

* * *

Emily had just gotten out of the shower, getting ready to head out for work when she heard a loud booming sound on the door. Her eyebrows furrowed as she quickly headed downstairs to answer the door. Her look of confusion was soon replaced with one of happiness as she came face to face with her blonde friend.

"Hey Ali! I thought you and Spencer were—"

"We need to go to Maryland . . . like now."

 **So guys, how did I do?! Lemme know what you think in a review. It's Hanna's turn to spiral as you see, but later on in the story, all the characters will have their turn! I think you guys will like what I have planned for Hanna though. ;) But anyway, let me know what you guys think in a review! They're greatly appreciated, seriously. I LOVE YOU GUYS!**


End file.
